


Message from the Author

by FrankenSpine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Announcements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Important message I needed to share.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Message from the Author

For the past few months, I have not been in the best headspace and have decided to give up on fanfics for a while. I'm sure many of you have noticed I've taken down several of my stories. I either didn’t like the way they were going, wasn’t sure how to continue, or was simply tired of writing them. I will not be writing fanfiction again for the foreseeable future. I want to devote myself full time to getting my own original work published and pulling myself together. I can’t say that I’ll never post stories here again, but it’s going to be a long time before I do. I’m leaving my account up and I still have plenty of other stories that people seem to enjoy, which I’m immensely grateful for.

Right now is not a good time for me, but I’m soldiering through it as best as I can. I want to distance myself from fanfiction for a while and craft my more original stories to publish, but there’s no telling how long that will take. Thanks for all the kind comments over these past few years. I’m glad there are people out there who enjoy the things I’ve written. It hasn’t always been a positive experience, but it’s definitely been an interesting one.

See you whenever.

—FrankenSpine.


End file.
